This invention relates to a blue colored artificial stone stock utilized for various buildings, ornamental articles, pavements or the like purposes, and a method of manufacturing the same.
For many thousands of years, stone stocks have been used widely for constructing buildings, structures or the like. While various kinds of gray, white, black, red, brown, green and yellow colored stone stocks have been used, blue colored stone stocks have been used seldom because there are few natural sources thereof. Although it is possible to manufacture blue colored coagulated stocks by using colored cement or pigment, such coagulated stocks are inferior to natural stone stocks from the standpoint of beauty. Slags formed at the time of manufacturing such ferrochromiums as a high carbon ferrochromium or silicochromium are generally discarded. For example, a high carbon ferrochromium slag is gray black, a silicochromium slag and a low carbon ferrochromium slag are gray so that these slags cannot be used for ornamental purposes, and they are used to construct road beds or ballast. Crushed high carbon ferrochromium slag is often used as a polishing agent but cannot be used for ornamental purposes.